


dead is dead

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Demons, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Mr. Pointy vs. A Sword





	dead is dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



> Treat for jedibuttercup, because "The B:tVS/A:tS universe was one of my very first fandoms; certainly the first one I found online, and remains a source of fond nostalgia for me." ME TOO, MY FRIEND, ME TOO. *g*

"Why don't you just use Mr. Pointy?" Buffy teased as she drop-kicked the second rate demon she was fighting.

"Because Mr. Pointy is only good on vampires, as you well know," Kendra replied. She finished beheading the demon in front of her with the sword she held and then looked over at Buffy, her eyebrows knitting together in consternation. "Oh. You were making a joke."

Buffy shrugged and grabbed Kendra's arm, linking her own through it to lead her back towards the entrance to the cemetery. "Yeah, but I get it. Mr Pointy, vampires. Swords, demons. Dead is dead, right?"


End file.
